Ice Breaker
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: AU. First day of school, and the English teacher decides to have her class get into groups and write a short story. Multi-chaps. There are OC's. No Connon/OC pairing. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just bought the Teen Titans!* _Sarcasm_ (Titans aren't mine)

Gar meandered through the halls of his school, waiting for first class to start. His first class was Geometry, but he was really looking forward to Biology; his second class. Both his parents are scientists, and he had inherited their love for science. Still daydreaming, he continued to wander around.

Coming from the other direction was a girl his age with her nose buried in a book. She had black, shoulder length hair which made her pale skin look even paler. Her violet eyes flickered back and forth as she absorbed the story.

Inevitably they collided, knocking the bookworm's book to the ground. Gar's green eyes widened in shock as he quickly helped to collect her things.

"So sorry, I honestly didn't see you." He began to apologize. The bookworm simply flipped up her hood and walked away, right as the warning bell rang. Gar blinked and rushed off to class, his thoughts on the quiet bookworm.

Before he knew it, the class ended and it was time for Biology. 'Finally!' he internally cheered. Locating the spacious Bio room, he walked in eyeing the posters that lined the walls. Sitting at one of the "pods" (group of two tables) was a girl with dark-chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was currently staring out one of the windows, her sky-blue eyes held a distant look.

Right before the bell rang, six more students rushed in. 'Brings the number to an even eight.' Gar counted silently. The other six paired themselves off, leaving Gar with the girl sitting alone. Shrugging, he walked over.

"Hey, I'm Gar." He introduced himself. The girl grinned back at him.

"My name's Harmony." She told him. Gar smiled, taking the seat next to her.

"Good Morning, class!" Mr. Parkins, the teacher, shouted. "Hope you like where you're sitting, 'because those are your seats for the rest of the year." Gar and Harmony exchanged glances with a grin.

"So, we're 'Bio Buddies' now." Gar whispered. Harmony nodded in agreement. Both turned their attention back to Mr. Parkins, who was writing on the whiteboard.

Soon the class ended and Harmony hopped up. "English next," She sing-songed. Gar stood as well, brushing his chestnut brown hair out of his eyes.

"Really? Me, too." He admitted.

"Go get your stuff and hurry. We might be able to snag 'neighbor' seats again." Harmony told him. Gar hurried off to his locker, grabbed his stuff, and then rushed to class. He entered the room and spotted Harmony, who was waving him over. She was talking to another boy with sandy-blond, slightly spikey hair and green eyes.

"Gar, this is my very, very Best Friend, Kai. Kai, this is my new friend/Bio Buddy, Gar." She introduced the two. The teacher clapped and the new trio found an empty cluster and sat down, ready and attentive.

"Alright, students, to break the ice I've divided you into groups of four, and in your groups you will write a short story over a topic of your choice. When I call your group, please sit together." She began at the start of the alphabet and grouped her students off. After an aggravating wait, she finally reached the "L's".

"Garfield Logan, you will be working with Rachel Roth, Harmony Vulcan, and Kailer Yoshima." Gar winced at his full name, but grinned upon hearing his group members. Since Harmony and Kai already sat the table, they patiently waited for Rachel to join them. Imagine Gar's surprise when the bookworm appeared within their midst.

"Are you Rachel?" Harmony asked kindly. The hooded sweatshirt nodded, though it was barely noticeable. "You can sit here." Harmony continued, clearing the space between Gar and herself. Rachel silently sat down and waited.

"First things first, let's spitball some ideas. I suggest something we all like writing about." Kai said.

"Um…what about Heroes?" Gar questioned. "That gives us a variety to write about."

"Kay, that could work. Anything else?" Kai asked.

"I think one of the Heroes should have a dark secret they're hiding, but it gets revealed and they have to learn to accept each other." Harmony answered.

"Good one, Har. What about you, Rachel."

"…None of them should be normal. They're a…Family of Freaks, for lack of a better term." She whispered. Harmony nodded in agreement and Gar grinned.

"Okay, so we've got a great idea and a plot to match. Now, we need characters. I'll go first!" Harmony proclaimed.

"Her name will be Silver and she has the ability to morph, but only into certain animals. Wolf is her primary, all around form. Horse for speed. Dolphin for water missions. Her flying form is the Snowy Owl." Harmony looked at Kai, who was writing everything down; he nodded for her to continue. "She's got dusty-blond hair with silver streaks, blue eyes and always, _always_ wears fingerless gloves."

"Me next!" Gar cried. "Beast Boy is green. Literally. His skin, hair and eyes are green. He also has shifting abilities, but he can shift into all animals, including extinct and mythological creatures. Beast Boy is also very persistent and loyal to a fault." Gar concludes. Kai quickly jots this all down.

"Alright, my Hero can bend or control the elements, but he favors water and electricity. He goes by the name Strike. Naturally he's 'Besties' with Silver. And…uh…He can't use an element unless there's a source nearby. He can't generate them; only bend them to his will." Kai explains.

"That leaves you, Rae." Gar said.

"Rachel." She corrected. "Raven is an empath with telepathy, telekinesis, and Dark Aura. Born on Azarath, and she's Half-Demon. Oh, and she can't show emotion because they affect her powers."

"Okay, now we need a team name." Kai looked at everyone. Gar squirmed in his seat and waved his hand. Kai nodded to him.

"Teen Titans!" He burst out. "I think we need two or three more Titans, though."

"I agree. But they can't help with the writing; they can be in the story as major characters, however." Harmony promised. The bell rang, so they agreed to meet at lunch and continue to plan there.

As Gar placed his things in his less-than-sanitary locker, a large hand clapped his shoulder. He whirled around and spotted two of his good friends; Victor Stone and Richard Grayson.

"Yo, man, we still sitting together at lunch?" Vic questioned. Rich nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I got someone I want you both to meet." He assured. "Come with me." Walking into the cafeteria, he instantly spied Rachel. She was the only one wearing a hood. Harmony and Kai were already seated next to her, chatting about something or other.

"Hey, Rae!" he said merrily, stealing the seat to her left.

"Rachel." She automatically corrected.

"Anyway," Gar interrupted, "Vic, Rich, these are my new friends Rachel, Harmony, and Kai. We're sitting with them at lunch today." He explained pointing to each respectively. Vic and Rich sat down and started conversing, just as the cafeteria doors opened and the room fell silent.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, tanned girl with fire-y red hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and light blue jeans. Her curious eyes were a bright lime green. She gazed around the room before sitting at an empty table.

"Who's that?" Harmony asked, tipping her head curiously.

"She's the new girl." Rich answered. "I can't remember her name though."

"Be right back." Harmony said, standing up. She walked over and introduced herself. After a minute or so, both girls walked back. "Everybody, this is Kori. She's from the Amazon." Harmony said.

"Salutations," Kori grinned, giving a tiny wave. The table waved back, making room for the foreign beauty. Gar looked around the table and opened his mouth to talk. Having second thoughts, he snapped it closed, and shook his head as if to clear his head.

"Something up, Gar," Kai questioned.

"Nah, I was just thinking that maybe Vic, Rich, and Kori could also be Titans." He replied.

"Titans?" Vic quizzed.

"In English 10, we were put into groups and told to write a short story about a topic of our choice. Rae, Har, and Kai are in my group." Gar explained patiently. "We're writing about a team of Heroes called the Teen Titans."

"So, you wish for us to become Heroes by dumping us into toxins or getting bitten by radioactive spiders?" Kori asked, confused.

"No, we want you to create a fictional Hero to put in our story." Harmony laughed.

"Preferably someone that's not normal." Gar added. Vic nodded in understanding.

"Like a Cyborg, Half-man-Half robot. He could have cannons in his arms, or something like that, Right?"

"Yeah, the freakier, the better." Kai confirmed.

"Oh, I wish for my Hero to be an alien form the planet Tamaran. She shall have the power of flight, super strength, and shoot star bolts from her hands and eyes." Kori exclaimed excitedly.

"What's her name?" Kai asked, scribbling everything down quickly..

"I do not know." The amazon stated sadly.

"What about Starfire? She does shoot star bolts from her hands, after all." Richard suggested. Kori clasped her hands together and nodded happily.

"Alright. Your turn, Rich." Gar told him.

"Robin. Former sidekick. Knows karate and creates his own gadgets, like the Bird-a-Rang. Has an arch-nemesis named Slade." He responded. Kai finished writing, and for the rest of the lunch talking about random topics.

As they were packing up for their next class, Harmony offered to write the summary and first few pages in the story. They accepted her offer and she took the blank notebook home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine. I only own Har, Kai, Sil, and Strike.

That evening, Harmony sat in her room waiting for the plot bunnies to attack. She almost dozed off, until she remembered something Kori had said.

"So you wish for us to become Heroes by dumping us in toxins…"

Hit with a stroke of brilliance, the teen began writing, the page slowly filling. After writing about a page and a half, she sat back and admired her work. "Har, Dinner!" her younger brother yelled. Harmony placed the notebook in her backpack and headed down to eat.

The next morning, her first class, Spanish, sped by. Harmony excitedly walked into Biology waiting- almost impatiently- for Gar. Said boy walked in a moment later. Much to his surprise, he was nearly tackled in Harmony's haste to show him the story's progress. He waited for her to calm down, but she kept babbling on and on.

"Har!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Start at the beginning, and tell me- Slowly- what's going on." He finished calmly. The sophomore blinked, then began to tell him the events of last night. "You finished?"

"Not the whole story, only the first part."

"Can I read it?" Gar asked eagerly.

"Wait till English," She berated him. Close to the end of Biology Gar began to fidget and watch the clock. 'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.' He chanted internally. The clock seemed to freeze the last 5 seconds. 'Stupid clock!' He growled. Finally, before Gar could explode from impatience, the bell rang. Gar was the first one out the door, waiting for Harmony by the English classroom.

"_Now_ can I read it?"

"Wait for the others." She answered calmly. When Kai and Rachel did show up, Gar Grabbed the notebook and began reading out loud.

_Plasmas- once again- decides to attack Jump City, and the Titans are on the defense. Normally, the Goo-Lump wouldn't be a problem for us, but he's teamed up with Cinderblock. You know the saying 'Two heads are better than one'? Yeah, doesn't apply here. Me, Cyborg and Raven are taking on Plasmas. Meanwhile, Strike, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin take care of Cinder-head. Currently, we're battling in a toxic waste dump, and it's killing my nose._

_ "Silver, we need a distraction!" Cyborg calls to me. I nod and shift to my favorite form; Wolf. I run around Goo-Lump's ankles, snarling up a storm and snapping at him. While I've got him occupied, Cyborg and Raven attack his torso from behind. They hit their mark, and a sleeping man is tossed form the goop. The pink-ish-red slime disappears and Cy needlessly retrains the snorer with a couple fallen support pillars. Then, we go join our team mates in defeating Cinderblock. As we join in, Beast Boy teases Cinderblock, infuriating him further._

_ "Hey Cinder-Fella, did you lose your Princess Charming?" he crows. Most of us, excluding Raven-who just rolls her eyes- and Starfire- she doesn't get it- chuckle quietly. With a roar that makes a lion sound like a domesticated house-pet, Block-head picks BB up and tosses him to the side. Before he has time to shift, Beast Boy lands in a vat of green acidic waste. The impact causes the gunk to slosh over the side. I wince, we all do, poor guy. Cyborg acts first, blasting Cinderblock with a Sonic-Boom and rushing to BB' aid._

_ "Y'all right, BB?" He questions. Beast Boy hacks up some green sludge and glares at his cyber-best-friend._

_ "No. can you help me out?" Beast Boy asks in an irritated manner. Raven surrounds him in black energy and lifts him out. He examines the damage done to his uniform in disgust. "Gross…" He complains._

_ Hearing BB's unasked question, Strike swamps him with water from the close by bay, laughing all the while. Beast Boy sputters and glares at the nature bender. "Hey, at least you're clean now." He offers. The rest of us, including Raven this time, chuckle once more. "It's been a long day, let's head home and get some rest." Strike concludes._

After he finished reading, Gar looked up at Harmony. She stared back, blinking calmly. "This is a really good start, Har." Kai praised, after a moment of silence. Harmony grinned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thanks, I got the idea from something Kori said yesterday." She admitted. "Gar, you have the next part. Just write about what you think Beast Boy is feeling." She continued. Gar nodded, and then caught a quick look between Kai and Harmony. He grinned mischievously, readying himself to tease them.

"So, how long have you two known each other, anyways?" Gar asked, directing his question to Kai.

"Since Playschool," Kai replied. "We've known each other for about 14 ½ years. I'm 15 if that tells you anything."

Harmony grinned. "We've known each other for 14 years, 6 months, 4 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours-"

"-28 minutes and 23, 24, 25, 26 seconds." Kai finished with a snort.

"You actually counted all that!" Gar gasped. Harmony and Kai laughed at the look on Gar's face, as if he couldn't believe they kept track of the seconds.

"No," Harmony giggled, "Everything from hours down is exaggerated. We just do that to see the look on peoples' faces. Yours was by far the funniest." Gar pouted turning to Rachel, who was sitting on his other side.

"My face isn't that funny looking is it?" He asked.

"Do I even need to answer that question?" she smirked, answering Gar's question with another question. Gar pouted and sunk farther into his seat. They continued teasing the poor boy till the bell rang.

"We still on for lunch?" Kai questioned. He got three nods in return. "Are Vic, Rich, and Kori sitting with us again?"

"Yeah, they are." Gar confirmed. The group then headed to their lockers, grabbing the things they needed for lunch. Then, they met back up in the cafeteria to wait for the other three. Rich and Kori came first. Rich was telling the Amazonian Beauty something about History class. Kori laughed and Rich got a distant look in his eyes. Both joined the group at the table.

A short while later Vic showed up carrying some sort of electronic device. As he sat down, Gar reached out to touch the device, and Vic slapped his hand away. Gar mumbled something about techies and their 'stuff' before turning back to his meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating, we just got a puppy on Sunday (Siberian husky) and I've been spending most of my time taking care of her. **

**Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine. But I DO own Harmony, Kai, Silver, and Strike.**

*********************************TEEN TITANS*********************************************

At the end of the week it was Rachel's turn to write in the story. So far, the work of fiction was a good 5 pages. In the story Beast Boy appeared to be going through some sort of change. He also tended to get irritable and snap at his friends. Previously, Kai –as Strike- had written that Beast Boy was acting strange.

Now, it was Rachel's turn –as Raven- to continue the story. "But what do I write about?" She wondered aloud. Currently, she was sitting in the public library, the "Titan's" notebook open in front of her. She read back through the story searching for something to go off of. Gar had done a good job of following Harmony's piece, and Kai had nearly expertly followed Gar's. Rachel just had to continue where Kai left off. Then, the rotation would start over in this order: Harmony, Gar, Kai, and then Rachel.

Rachel decided to write about herself getting attacked by an unknown Beast, a green one. Maybe Harmony could find a way to play off that. Pulling up her shield-hood- she began to write in her neat calligraphy.

(Raven's POV [1st Person])

_ I don't know what, yet, but something's up with Beast Boy. Just yesterday he ate meat…Meat! Beast Bot never eats meat. Ever. His emotions don't feel normal either. He's usually Happy-Go-Lucky, and jokes around a lot. But, lately, all I sense is anger. Just anger. He's been like this all week, and, we're all-yes, me too, Beast Boy __**is**__ my friend-worried. Right now, everyone is asleep and I'm meditating. It's really quiet, too quiet. It's getting late, I should probably go to sleep, but something's keeping me up._

_ Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear a metallic clank, just outside my door. I __know__ the rest of the Titans are asleep, so who is it? "Who's there?" I demand, losing the monotone for a brief moment. Whoever it is growls and tries to break down my door. I use my black energy in an attempt to block my door, but __it__ breaks through anyway. In what little light there is, I make out its hulking shape. It steps closer to me, snorting in my face. I try to scream, but it clamps a paw over my mouth._

_ Suddenly, there's a second Beast. This one is a dull green and it tackles the first one away from me. The first one roars at Green and begins to fight back. The fight seems to drag on forever, see-sawing between the two Beasts, until finally, Green scares the other away._

_ Green turns and lumbers towards me, and I try not to think about how it looks…hungry. He stops before me and lowers his head. I can look him in the eye now, and what I see shocks me. Beast Boy. This __thing__ is Beast Boy. I couldn't help but scream. The others must have heard, because they come rushing in. The last coherent thought on my mind before I black out is, "Why?" I whisper, fading to nothingness._

(End)

Rachel sat back content with her progress, knowing the others could go somewhere with it. The next morning, her first two classes flew by uneventfully and Rachel was ready to share what she wrote. She surprised herself, being the first one to the table. Shrugging, she sat at her designated spot and cracked open a book.

She had barely even read a paragraph when Gar walked in with Kai. Rachel watched as Gar laughed at something, his eyes crinkling in the corner. He looked up and caught her kinda staring at him. He winked at Rachel turned away with a blush.

This was new to Rachel. The last time she had blushed was in the 3rd grade. She couldn't remember why, but she had blushed. 'Why did I blush for that…Doofus?' she internally wondered. Gar and Kai took their seats, waiting for Harmony to rush through the door at the last possible second, claiming she wasn't late. They turned their attention to the door to find it empty right as the bell rang.

"Where is she?" Kai asked. Rachel shrugged and Gar appeared to be thinking. He looked confused for a moment then he snapped.

"She didn't feel good this morning in Bio. Maybe she went home sick…" He offered. Kai nodded in understanding. "But, how is she gonna get the notebook?" Gar continued.

"I can take it to her," Kai said with a grin, "She's my neighbor." Rachel quirked an eyebrow, not sure if could really believe him.

"Are you sure it's not just an excuse to visit her?" Rachel asked sarcastically. Kai's green orbs widened, and he grinned.

"Pfft…no. Since when do I need an excuse to visit my Best Friend." He stressed. Gar sat silently a moment before chuckling.

"You _like_ Harmony." He said in realization. Kai shook his head.

"Nope. I can truthfully say I don't _like_ Har." He replied. Rachel sat in silence, waiting for the bell. It rang and she tossed the "Titans" notebook to Kai. He caught it and shoved it into his book bag, ready to take it to his "neighbor" Harmony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Beast Boy: She doesn't own us!**

**H.W: Thank you, BB, for putting that so bluntly.**

************************* (TEEN TITANS) ****************************************************

At the end of the day Kai packed up his things, ready to head home. He waited by the front double doors for a moment before remembering that Harmony had gone home sick. He sighed and began the long, boring, trek home. On a normal day, he'd walk home with Harmony. Their mothers had made them walk home together starting in the 5th grade, and it had become a habit.

As he walked he almost passed the middle school. He paused, waiting for Harmony younger brother, Rei. The younger Vulcan sibling burst through the doors, and spotting Kai, rushed to the older teen.

"Hey, Rei," Kai greeted, ruffling the boys hair.

"Hi, Kai!" The 11 year old responded. Just by looking at him, you couldn't tell Rei was Harmony's brother. He had dark hair that could look black or extremely dark brown, depending on the light. His eyes were light hazel-caramel and his face was covered in a smattering of freckles. "Where's Har?" He questioned.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, she left early to go back home." Kai explained. He hefted his backpack higher and grinned at Rei. "Just you and I today, Squirt." The younger, darker haired boy grinned back.

"Race ya!" He cried, running off.

By the time they reached the Vulcan's residence, both were gasping for air. "I…won!" Rei panted. Kai glared at him playfully.

"Only because you got a head start!" He complained, after he caught his breath. They entered the house together, still laughing.

"Mom, we're home!" Rei called. Mrs. Vulcan walked into the room, and shushed the middle school attendee.

"Shh…Harmony's sleeping." She whispered. Maggie Vulcan, often called Mags by close friends, had dark-chocolate brown hair, like Harmony, and hazel eyes, a shade darker than Rei's. "Kai, dear, welcome," she said warmly. She had always thought of Kai as her son-in-law. Of course, she'd never reveal this secret to either her eldest daughter or her friend. "There are cookies in the kitchen."

Kai and Rei walked into the kitchen, munching on the offered cookies. When Kai was only half-way through his second cookie, a quiet voice interrupted him.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" His Best Friend yawned.

"Hey, Har." Kai smiled, "I brought you the Titans' notebook. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I slept almost all day…" She said with a lion-sized yawn. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled tiredly.

"I'm gonna go, so you can get more rest." Kai told her. "Get well soon. And if you aren't up for school tomorrow, you can send the story with Rei, he can give it to me."

"O-" a yawn interrupted, "-Kay," Then Harmony shuffled out if the room, the Titans' Notebook clutched loosely in her hand. Kai watched her leave for a moment, and then called out a farewell, leaving himself.

********************************** (Titans) *******************************************************

Harmony sat up and looked around her room, blinking away the sleep. She turned over to go back to sleep, but heard someone in the kitchen. She decided to investigate, and shuffled down the hallway. Standing in the kitchen was a very familiar friend. "Kai, What are you doing here?" Her blonde friend told her about the notebook then left to let her get more sleep. Back in her room, she snuggled under the covers, falling back into her dreams.

Thirty minutes later, she re-awoke. Felling somewhat rejuvenated, she grabbed the Titans' Notebook –which had yet to be named- and read through what Rachel had written. 'So, Raven's just been attacked by a…Thing, but the rest of us think Beast AKA Beast Boy attacked her.' She summarized. Harmony sat in silence, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, waiting for an idea to slap her across the face. As usual, she was not disappointed. Harmony grinned and began scrawling down her ideas, her brain having direct access to her hand. She wrote quickly, not wanting to lose her train of thought. When she finished she read it back to herself, making minor adjustments. Smiling at her accomplishment, she stored the book away in her pack and switched off her lamp. Just as she was dozing off, she abruptly sat up and felt around blindly at the foot of her bed. Finding her teddy, Riku, she pulled him into her chest and fell into a deep slumber, a small smile on her lips.

Harmony woke up the next morning felling 98 percent better. She was still a little groggy, but she knew that would pass. She stretched out her limbs and headed downstairs for breakfast. As she poured herself a bowl of cereal her mother walked in.

" 'Morning, Honey." Maggie said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Feeling better?" Harmony nodded, chewing up her breakfast. "Good. Can you go wake Rei up, please?" Harmony nodded once again, walking up stairs.

She pushed the door to her brother's room open and grinned deviously. Today, she would try a different method to wake him up. "Good Morning, Rei-Rei!" She yelled, jumping unto his bed. Rei shrieked as he tumbled off the end of his bed, and then he glared at his older sister, who was laughing at him. "Wakey-Wakey!" She sang.

"Not. Funny." He growled, sounding Rachel-like. He leapt up at Harmony as she bolted from his room. He chased her down to the kitchen, where their mother was eating her own breakfast.

She waited for her children to calm down before speaking. "You both remember your Uncle Aaron, right?"

"Yeah!" Rei cheered, while Harmony nodded in agreement.

"Well, he was sent the Hospital last night." Maggie said, trying not to cry.

What about Riley?" Harmony questioned, concerned for her 2 ½ year old cousin.

"We'll be watching him for a couple of weeks, just until Aaron's out of the Hospital." Maggie explained. "He'll be here when you get home from school."

"Okay," Harmony and Rei answered in tandem. On that note, Kai arrived and the trio left for school. Kai noticed Harmony's somewhat down mood, but let it slide. She had just gotten over a short fever, after all. At school, they split heading to their separate classes. Harmony almost dozed off in her first class, Spanish II, but managed to stay focused until the bell rang.

She quietly slipped into the Bio room, resting her head on the table. She nearly jumped a mile high when Gar rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? You're kinda jumpy."

"Yeah, just thinking." She mumbled. The rest of Bio went without a hitch. When the bell finally rang, Harmony hastily gathered her stuff and rushed off to her locker. She collected her English supplies and hurried off to class. She had to tell Kai, or she'd explode. "Riley's coming over." She told him the second she sat down. Heaving a sigh of relief, Harmony felt her tense body finally relax.

"Just Riley, what about Uncle Aaron?" Kai asked.

"He's in the hospital." She replied. Gar cocked his head to the side, confused. He'd just sat down, and only caught the tail-end of their conversation.

"Who's Riley?"

"He's my 2 ½ year old cousin." Harmony answered.

"Oh. He, isn't it my turn to write in the notebook?" he quizzed.

"Yeah, see it you can come up with a title as well. Preferably something that deals with the Beast." Harmony agreed. She handed Gar the notebook, and he slipped it into his trapper. Rachel walked in and took her seat moments before the bell rang. Gar grinned at her, and surprisingly, she returned the favor.

**************************************** ICE BREAKER**********************************************

After lunch, Gar had a study hall in the school's library. He decided to use this time to think of a name. He thought for a long 5 minutes before thinking of the perfect title. Well, two actually. "To Trust a Beast" Gar wrote on the inside cover of the notebook. Beneath that he scribbled "Learning to Trust You". Nodding in satisfaction, he opened the notebook to the last page written on and began reading what Harmony created.

She had written a good fight scene, so Gar decided to do that same fight from Beast Boy's point of view. He expanded on a little more of it, though.

_ I lumber closer to My Raven, bending my head to sniff at her. If that…Thing hurt her, it will not live to see tomorrow. Nobody hurts My Raven. While I'm checking her for injury, she screams loudly. It must have been loud, because 5 other humans burst through the door. One of them shouts something and they all attack. Why are they doing this? Don't they realize I was only protecting her? I try to tell them, but all that erupts from my throat is a roar._

_ Suddenly, there's a flash of silver fur, and something is clinging to my back. It snarls and rakes its claws across whatever skin it can reach. I look over my shoulder and spot it, a female silver wolf. I snort and throw her off my back, only to be struck with a lightning bolt and a blue charge of energy. I howl in pain, slowly reverting back to my original human form. Their faces show their surprise as I fall to my knees, then black out._

_ I wake up an eternity later to find myself strapped to a metal bed, like the one Cy sleeps on. Robin is glaring at me from the foot of a different bed. This one holds Raven. My Raven. Someone hurt her! Who was it? They will pay dearly with their own blood. I attempt to sit up, but a strong hand forces me back down and Cyborg shakes his head. "What happened to her?" I cry. Starfire is hovering around Raven, checking her vitals._

_ "__**You**__ attacked her!" Robin shouts. I stare at him, flabbergasted. He actually thought __I__ would Attack__ Raven__? Never, in like…a Bazillion years_

_ "I didn't attack Raven!" I proclaim._

_ "Beast Boy, we saw you." Silver says in a soft voice. She looks like she doesn't know what to believe. I look from one face to the next. They all show two things, doubt and mistrust. Robin gives me one final glare and storms away, Starfire at his heels. Cyborg glances at me sadly and follows them out. This leaves me with Silver and Strike._

_ "Do…do you really think I would __ever__ hurt Raven? On purpose?" I ask quietly. Silver looks at me uncertainly._

_ "Beast Boy… I'm so _so_ sorry, but I saw you standing _right there_ as Raven blacked out. I don't think you did on purpose…but you still did." She says in a pained voice. I can tell she wants to believe I'm innocent, but all the evidence is telling her otherwise. Strike places a comforting hand on her shoulder, gently leading her away. Away from Me, the Monster. I look at Raven, upset beyond belief. Did I really do this to her? I can't remember. As I turn away, Ashamed, a voice whispers behind me, drawing my attention._

_ "Beast Boy…?"_

Gar sat back and grinned. Writing the story was becoming easier, and it was almost second nature to think like Beast Boy. Reading back over what he had written, he realized "My Raven" showed up, a lot. He blushed darkly. The question remaining was 'Was I thinking like Beast Boy when I wrote that, or is that all Me?' He didn't bother changing it though. The bell rang, and he quickly collected his things, heading to Band, the last class of the day. Harmony and Kai were also in this class. Kai and Gar both played trumpet, but Harmony played clarinet.

Gar got out his trumpet, just as Kai sat down next to him. He grinned and handed the notebook to Kai. Said blonde boy quirked an eyebrow, holding the notebook in his hand. "Finished in Study Hall." Gar claimed.

"You sure?" Kai teased.

"Positive, Blondie." Gar retaliated. Kai scowled, not too thrilled with his new nickname. The conductor stepped onto the podium, so Kai just stuffed it into his book bag. Turning his attention to back to the teacher, he focused until the end of class. He would deal with Gar later.

A/N: Heh, Sorry for the time lapse. I'm currently in Pennsylvania, with no Wi-Fi. Well, there is, but because my younger cousins aren't allowed on the internet, I'm not either.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine…Darn. But, I do copyright Harmony, Kai, Rei, Silver, Strike, and… Riley! You guys get to meet him this chapter. ;) This is most likely going to be one of my longer chapters; I couldn't find a good spot to end it. ^^*_

** TEEN TITANS **

The final bell rang and Kai eagerly put his stuff away. Hopping up, he waited by the double doors for Harmony. A moment later, she appeared smiling excitedly. "C'mon, let's hurry! Riley's waiting," she reminded him. It was no secret that Harmony had a soft spot for her younger cousin. Kai grinned and raced off after his best friend. He was running so swiftly, he almost ran her over when she stopped outside the middle school. Rei emerged from the mob of students immediately.

The three of them began the short journey home, Harmony taking the lead. On the way, Rei told them about his day, especially meeting a new friend. "Her name's Annie, and she's really, really nice. She's got an older brother in your grade named Jack, too." Rei explained. He told them everything from her hair color (blonde) to her favorite class (English). "She even sat with me at lunch!" Both his sister and her friend chuckled at his enthusiasm.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they made it home. "You can come in, too, Kai." Harmony invited him in. Kai accepted and all three entered the Vulcan domain together. Walking into the living room, they spotted a blanket. Upon that blanket sat Riley, his hair still ruffled as though he'd just awoken from a nap. His large, dark blue eyes observed them curiously.

Giggling, he held his arms up innocently. Kai watched as Harmony scooped up Riley, cooing at him. Riley patted her face with a sticky hand, but Harmony wasn't phased in the slightest. Kai smiled, he knew Harmony would be a good mother someday. Checking his watch, he decided to head for home. "See ya, guys! I gotta get going." He called over his shoulder. Both Vulcan siblings waved goodbye, then returned to fawning over Riley.

Kai walked out the door, down the road a yard or two, then turned and entered his own home. He hadn't been lying when he'd said Harmony was neighbor. He escaped to his room and retrieved the notebook from his backpack. He began to flip to the most recent page when writing on the cover caught his attention. The titles Gar had written. He grinned, testing both on his tongue. Then, he read what Gar previously wrote. Instantly he knew what to write about. It probably wouldn't be as long, but it would work just fine. He began writing, his brow crinkling in concentration.

**************************** (TT) *************************************************

_ As I lead Silver away, Beast Boy excitedly calls us back in. "Raven's awake!" He cries joyously. Silver and I turn back, reentering the room. Raven is sitting up on the bed, looking around in confusion. The others rush in and crowd her bed, asking multiple questions. She ignores the queries, choosing instead to scan the room for something…or possibly someone. _

_ I realize Beast Boy is standing to the side, refusing to come any closer and reveal himself probably from fear of Robin's reaction. Raven patiently answers all our questions, still searching. Her eyes come every corner of the room. Not finding anything, she sits back dejectedly. "For what are you performing the search, friend Raven?" Starfire questions innocently. Raven shakes her head, refusing to say. She yawns and Robin quickly ushers everyone out. I look over my shoulder at Raven as she settles into her pillow, Beast Boy still watching her from the shadows._

_ Whether he realizes it or not, BB's always cared about Raven. That's why Silver was so hesitant to agree with the others and immediately blame Beast Boy. And the way he reacted to Raven's situation, I don't think Beast Boy did it either. Besides, none of actually saw him attack her. Maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. So, why do I have a bad feeling about leaving those two alone together?_

************************************** (TT) **************************************

"I've given Rachel some good material to follow." Kai told himself contently. He slipped the notebook into his pack, then stretched and headed outside. He started out for the park, planning to walk the trails there, when a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Kai, wait up." Kai grinned and turned around to meet Harmony. He paused letting her and her mini-passenger, Riley, catch up to him. "Mind if we tag along? Riley wanted to go to the Park." She explained. From her arms, the ebony-haired youth clapped. Kai smiled and nodded, he spun around and continued walking, Harmony easily matching his pace. As they meandered they talked about countless subjects. Pretty soon they were talking about Gar and Rachel.

"I honestly think Gar's got a crush on Rachel." Kai stated. Harmony readily agreed.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think she might like him back? It'd be so cute if they did like each other?"

"Only one way to find out," Kai said mischievously.

"You mean…?" Harmony whispered.

"Oh yeah," he smirked back.

"Divide and Conquer!" They shouted in sync. The duo got many strange looks from passer-by, but they let it roll right off their backs. They started to plot and Harmony shifted Riley to her other hip. "Do you want me to take 'im for a bit?" Kai generously offered. Harmony handed Kai the youngster gratefully and they continued on their way. Had one not known that Riley was actually Harmony's younger cousin, the trio could pass off for a young family.

An hour later, the two had a complicated plan filled with many unnecessary steps. The general idea was to have Harmony and Rachel partake in a sleepover. Kori would be invited as to not make Rachel suspicious. Meanwhile, Kai would invite Gar, Vic, and Rich over to his place. Then, Harmony and Kai would try to get Rachel and Gar, respectively, to admit that they liked each other. Now the plan was in place, they had to get it started. Good thing it was a Friday.

"Commence Stage One," Kai whispered, as though he had a walkie-talkie.

"You do realize I'm right here, correct?" Harmony questioned him.

"Shush, you're ruining the mood." He growled playfully. Harmony rolled her eyes, but willingly approached her target, Rachel. Currently, Kori had, miraculously, managed to get Rachel to come to the wonderful "Mall of Shopping". That certainly made tracking them both down a lot simpler.

"Hey, guys!" She called, skipping over to them. Kori waved exuberantly, and Rachel allowed herself a small smile.

"What brings you to this wondrous place?" Kori giggled, twirling about.

"I was wondering if you gals wanted to stop by later for a sleepover, just the three of us. I could introduce you to my family." She explained.

"Glorious!" The red-head exclaimed, hopping around while she clapped.

"I'll take that as a yes. What D'ya say, Rae?" the chocolate-haired teen questioned.

"Rachel." She corrected. "I don't see why not," she continued.

"Great, I'll run home and let my mom know to prepare for company." Har cheered, rushing off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Leap—Harmony's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harmony was sitting in the living room with Riley when the doorbell rang. Looking up she grinned. "I got it!" She cried. She raced to the front hall to fling the door open, Riley tottering after her unsteadily. Inviting Rachel and Kori in, she whirled around and scooped the tot up. "You can put your bags in the den. There's also some snack in the kitchen, help yourself."

As they joined her in the kitchen, Riley pointed to the table. "Kee-Kee," he blinked innocently, and repeated the phrase. Harmony grabbed a soft cookie and handed it to him. He clutched it in both hands and began knowing on it.

"This is Riley." Harmony told them.

"Is he your brother?" Rachel asked just as Rei darted into the room. He snatched the cookie platter and ran right back out.

"Rei!" Harmony hollered. Rachel tossed her a look that said; "what did I do?". "Sorry, not you. That was my little brother, Rei, spelled R-E-I." Harmony explained. Rei reentered the kitchen followed by a medium sized gray-ish puppy. She sat on the floor by Harmony's feet, thumping her tail on the ground. "This is my puppy, Quiver. She's about 9 months old. Riley's my cousin, and we're watching him while his dad is in the hospital. Rei is my brother." She said all in one breath. Rei grinned toothily, turning to Rachel.

"Wanna see my Pillow Fort? It's Huge!" he asked excitedly. Before she had given a proper answer, Rei grabbed her arm and tugged her away

"Rei, leave poor Rachel alone." Harmony called after him. He pouted, but released the sophomore and returned to his own room and his pillow fort. Harmony shook her head then led the way back to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and Rachel and Kori sat on either side of her.

"Let us participate in the Game of Truths and Dares." Kori suggested.

"Kay," Harmony replied. Internally, she cheered. Once again, Kori had made her job easier. "You can choose first, Kori, pick someone." The red-haired beauty looked back and forth between her two friends. The normally innocent teen smiled in an un-innocent way.

"Harmony, Truth or Dare," She quizzed. Harmony thought for a moment, before answering confidently.

"Dare," Kori's smile widened and she tried to contain her giggles.

"I dare you to hug …Kai next time you see him." Kori smirked. Harmony shrugged, for her that was no big deal.

"Okay." She agreed. "My turn, Hmm… Rachel, Truth or Dare," Rachel pondered the question, but ultimately chose truth. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Harmony said, leaning in to catch the response.

"Yeah, a really small one," She replied with a blush. Both Harmony and Kori squealed excitedly. Rachel was just about to ask Kori a question, when someone knocked on the door and Harmony leapt up to answer it.

"Hey, Har, can we come in?" Kai asked, motioning behind him to Gar, Vic, and Rich. Somehow, all four of them were squeezed into the small front porch. Harmony nodded and led them into the living room, where Rachel and Kori waited.

"What's the event?" She asked Kai.

"They didn't believe you were my neighbor." He responded. Kori chose that moment to clear her throat and look pointedly at Harmony. She grinned and wrapped her arms around Kai's waist from behind in a quick hug. He, of course, never even blinked. Harmony reclaimed her spot between Kori and Rachel, bouncing on the cushions a few times. The boys situated themselves on the floor, scattered throughout the room. Once settled, they turned their attention to the hostess.

Before anyone could blink, a cry rose from elsewhere in the house. Rei then entered the room, cradling a crying Riley. As soon as he saw Harmony he reached out for her, sniffling softly. Harmony took Riley into her arms, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh, Baby, did 'ya have a nightmare?" she cooed. The little tot nodded, burying his face in her neck. "I'm going to put him to bed. Kai, keep our guests entertained." She said, walking away.

"Wasn't that Riley?" Gar questioned as Kai nodded. Feeling a slight pressure on his knee, he reached down to pat Quiver. There was an almost awkward moment of silence, before Harmony returned.

"So, how's that one story coming along?" Vic asked. The "Authors" exchanged glances and grinned at one another.

"It's Awesome!" Gar cheered, confidently slinging an arm over Rachel's shoulder. She shrugged it off 5 seconds later. "Awe, Rae," he whined.

"Rachel." She corrected. "Is it really that hard to add a second syllable?"

"No, I just like calling you Rae." He grinned, yet again. Rachel blushed, slightly, and scooted further away from the green-eyed teen. Harmony saw this and shot Kai a quick glance. He nodded and stood up. After a quick stretch he smiled calmly.

"Gotta go, bathroom." He said simply. Harmony stared after him for a brief moment, and then turned back to her gathered friends.

"Do you like Kai?" Kori burst, one second after Kai disappeared around the corner. Harmony had everyone's attention as they awaited her answer.

"Of course I do, he's my Best Friend. It'd be kinda hard to not like him." She responded.

"I think Kori meant like-like him." Rich corrected.

"Oh. My answer remains unchanged." She replied truthfully. Kai walked in just then, catching her last few words.

"Answer to what?" He asked, sitting near (read: on) her feet.

"A question." She said vaguely.

"Well, obviously." He snorted, resting his head on her knees to grin up at her. He stayed there for a moment before lifting his head back up _(A/N: Har is sitting on the couch, her feet resting on the floor. Kai is sitting, facing forward, on her feet. He's basically using her legs as a back rest. Can you picture it better?)_ "What do ya wanna do, now?" He questioned.

"I dunno. Oh, I found another riddle for you. 'How does a Math Teacher say "I Love You"?'" Everyone adopted thoughtful expressions.

"You + Me = Love," Vic asked. Harmony shook her head, beaming madly.

"No, but it is an equation. Any more guesses?" The responses were all nugatory. "Do you wanna know the answer?" A chorus of yeses and one 'Duh' erupted from the room.

"7i – 6i 3 (3u – 2u)*" Harmony told them. They all gave her blank looks. "Solve the equation," she prompted.

"I 3u," Rachel said a moment later. Harmony nodded, her grin practically splitting her face in two. Still, nobody caught on.

"Think about it some more, it'll make sense." She promised. A minute or two later Kai began to chuckle.

"Hey, Har, can I steal a piece of paper? I think I understand, now." His friend nodded and the green eyed boy snatched a piece of notebook paper. He wrote the inequality and held the paper up for all to see. "Look at it closely," he explained, "what does it look like?" He had written it with odd spacing so it looked like 'I 3 u'.

"The 'Less than Three' looks like a heart on its side." Rich pointed out. Kai nodded, his own grin mow matching Harmony's. Slowly, they all came to the same realization.

"Clever," Rich proclaimed. Harmony beamed with pride and sat up straighter. Gar, bored with the impromptu math lesson, glanced outside at the warm breeze twisting the leaves.

"Let's go out." He suggested on a whim. All but Rachel agreed. When asked why she told them she wasn't the 'Outdoors-y' type. "I'm not exactly 'studious' but I still go to school." Gar claimed. Rachel still hesitated, but gave in after Gar used his "Puppy-Face", which he claimed never to fail.

"Glorious!" Kori exclaimed, grabbing Rich's hand as she tore outside. Harmony grinned and leaned over to Kai.

"Kori and Rich, after Rae and Gar," she whispered and Kai nodded subtly. Both nearly jumped out of their skins when Gar stuck his head between the two of them.

"What about me?" He asked, "I heard my name."

"Don't scare us like that!" Harmony whined, placing a hand over her heart. Kai tipped his head to the side.

"How did you hear that?" He questioned. Gar stepped back and shrugged.

"Not sure, I've always had incredible hearing, especially now that I'm older." He replied. "Now, what'cha talking about," He continued. Exchanging glances, Kai and Harmony looked away into the distance.

"Nothing," The Dynamic-Duo answered cryptically. With that, they walked away, never taking their eyes off Gar, leaving the poor boy very confused.

"Should I be scared?" He asked himself. Harmony appeared at his shoulder.

"Be Afraid," She began.

"Be very Afraid," Kai finished with an eerie smile They started to laugh, almost evilly, which turned into regular chuckles.

"You're both creepy," Gar decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (TT) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: And thus concludes this chapter, which is (as I said earlier) much longer than the other 4. ;) The next chapter will begin with the second half of the sleepover and the following morning.

*In case the inequality didn't show up properly, this is what it would be: "Seven-I" 'Minus' "Six-I" 'is Less Than' Three 'Times' the quantity "Three-U" 'Minus' "Two-U". It helps if you write it out to see it visually.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_: _Anything you might recognize __does not belong to me__ (besides the characters of mine that you know from previous chapters). Enjoy the last tail end of this story._

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Upon returning home, Harmony sent Kai and his guests back to his own house. She then led Rachel and Kori back into the living room. They sat and chatted until the clock struck ten, then Harmony decided to pop in a movie. As she sat back down, Rachel turned to her. "What movie is this?" She questioned.

"How to Train Your Dragon," She answered. "I think Toothless is so adorable. Have either of you seen this movie?" She asked. When both of her guests shook their heads, she grinned. "You're in for a treat; this is my all-time-favorite-movie-_**ever**_." They settled in with some popcorn and started up the movie. It was rather enjoyable, and all three girls laughed at Hiccup's sarcastic remarks. By the time the film ended, it was nearly midnight. Harmony clicked off the TV and turned out the lights. The trio got comfortable and whispered till they all fell asleep.

While Kori and Rachel slept away soundly, Harmony remained awake and stared at the ceiling. She thought back on the day, and one event in particular stuck out to her.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Do you like Kai?" Kori burst, one second after Kai disappeared around the corner. Harmony had everyone's attention as they awaited her answer._

_ "Of course I do, he's my Best Friend. It'd be kinda hard to not like him." She responded._

_ "I think Kori meant like-like him." Rich corrected._

_ "Oh. My answer remains unchanged." She replied truthfully._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

_ 'Why did I admit to that? I didn't even stop to think. Besides, I don't really like Kai… Do I?' _She pondered silently. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ **(Next Day) **~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~**

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the smell of pancakes. Keeping her eyes sealed shut, she stretched away the sleep. Glancing around the room, Rachel noted that both Harmony and Kori were still asleep. Yawning, she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she watched Mrs. Vulcan flip the pancake batter.

Maggie looked up, and seeing her daughter's friend sitting there, beamed. "Good Morning, would you like some pancakes?" She asked. Rachel nodded looking around for some silverware and dishes. A plate with two steaming pancakes was set before her, followed by a bottle of syrup. Just as Rachel was taking her first bite, Harmony walked in. Surprisingly, she didn't look too tired. She sat down and took a stack of two 'cakes, slathered them with peanut butter, and then drizzled them in maple syrup.

Rachel, herself, only ate them with a little butter and syrup. Soon, Kori joined them, and buried her own pancakes in mustard. 'Unusual eating habits,' Rachel decided internally. Once finished eating, they sat around the table and talked. Again, the topic of the story, now titled _To Trust a Beast_, was brought up.

"The story's due on Monday, so your section is the last bit." Harmony reminded Rachel. "Hopefully, we'll get a good grade on it."

"We deserve a good mark. No other group has spent as much time on their story as we did on ours." Rachel claimed. Harmony grinned at her and nodded in agreement.

"So, when you leave, don't forget to take the notebook with you."

"Okay," Rachel smiled. The rest of the morning and afternoon flew by, and both Rachel and Kori returned home after lunch.

Rachel lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _To Trust a Beast _was laying open nearby on her desk. She thought back on the past month with her friends, when a sudden thought struck her. "I called them my Friends." She whispered to herself. She never used to have friends, acquaintances, sure, but never any True Friends. She recalled all of the times Gar made her laugh, or when Kai and Harmony would act Crazy.

She looked over at the notebook, and in a total Harmony-like-moment, she was hit with a flash of inspiration. She sat up and rushed over to the desk that the notebook rested upon. Flipping to the most recent page, she began writing, watching the words grow and fill the page. A sense of pride flooded her as she re-read what she had written.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: **(_To Trust a Beast_)**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Nobody seems to believe Beast Boy when he tells them he never attacked me. Why don't they trust him? He'd never lie. "It's true," I tell them. "He didn't attack me, he saved my life." I smile at him and he looks relieved that someone believes him._

_ "If he didn't attack you, who did," Robin quizzes, looking at me for the answer._

_ "There were two Beasts," I explain, "the one that attacked me, and Beast Boy. The first one broke into my room and Beast Boy chased it off."_

_ "Then why did you scream?" Cyborg asks._

_ "When an unknown creature approaches you, and you realize it's your __Friend__; you'd scream, too."_

_ "Is that true, Beast Boy? You saved Raven?" Silver questions, and in response Beast Boy nods, causing Silver to look down, ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier." She apologizes._

_ "I accept you apology." He promises. The others begin to apologize, one by one, as well. Beast Boy looks happy, now that they trust him again, he forgives them readily. Cyborg goes to make supper and Starfire follows, offering her assistance. Robin leaves for the evidence room, probably to find who attacked me. Meanwhile, Silver and Strike head off to the Training Room, to train, obviously._

_ I wander off to the roof to meditate. The roof is one of my favorite places; you can see everything for miles. My eyes slide shut and I begin levitating, chanting my phrase. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" I come out of my trance-like state a while later, and catch sight of someone on the rocky shore. I allow my eyes to focus and immediately recognize the uniform; it's Beast Boy. I float from the rooftop to the ground, and slowly approach the shape-shifter. He hasn't realized I'm behind him yet, and continues to skip rocks. "Hey," I say, breaking the silence._

_ He looks back at me, and then sits on the boulder he was previously standing on. I sit next to him and stare out at the ocean. "I'm a _Monster,_" He tells me. I turn to him in shock, how could he think that? "It's True," he continues, "if I had lost control of myself, someone…_you_… could've been hurt."_

_ "But you didn't," I reassure him. "You saved my life, Thank You." He doesn't respond, glaring at his own hand. He doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him. "Having that __Thing__ inside you doesn't make you a _Monster_, knowing when to let it out; that's what makes you a _Man_." Beast Boy's face lights up and he leaps into a standing position._

_ "So, maybe you should call me Beast __**Man**__ from now on." He says, striking a Heroic pose._

_ "We're having a moment, don't ruin it." I tell him in my usual monotone. He drops back down beside me. A pause, then;_

_ "Beast __Dude__?" I roll my eyes and groan, but make no move to correct him. I figure I'll let him have his moment. After a few minutes, Cyborg calls us up to the Tower using my communicator. Apparently, they found a cure for Beast Boy's primal side._

_ As soon as the antidote is administered, we get a call from the mayor of Jump City. The city is under attack. Again. And, the Titans are needed to save the day. Again._

_ Such is the life of a Teen Titan. Just another average-city wide-panic inducing-super villain bashing-day in our lives._

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~**

Rachel smiled and looked out her window at the now purple clouds. Tomorrow was going to be another great day, she could feel it.

Monday morning, Rachel meandered through the halls; her nose was buried in a book. Had she been paying attention, she would've seen someone coming from the opposite direction. Inevitably they collided, and her book was knocked to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't see you there." The person apologized, handing Rachel her book. She looked up and smiled.

"De-ja-vu, huh," she stated. Gar grinned and offered her a hand to help her up. Never dropping her hand, he continued to grin widely.

"Wanna walk with me?" He asked shyly. Rachel shrugged and followed after him.

"Gar! Rae! Wait up!" The duo paused, looking over their shoulder at Harmony and Kai. As they drew closer, it became evident that they were also holding hands. "You guys wanna go to the movies with us on Friday?" Kai asked. Gar and Rachel glanced at each other, then the other couple, and then nodded in agreement.

"Just think if it weren't for English class, this never would've happened." Harmony pointed out. The quartet looked around their group and laughed as they discovered that was true. The bell rang and they all rushed off to their respective classes, waving over their shoulders.

Such is the life of a Junior in high school. Just another average-fun filled- crush finding-friendship forming day in their lives.

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- (FIN)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**_

A/N: Done! My first Multi-Chapter Fan fiction, ^^ I'm so proud. Ta-Da ;D Okay, in your opinion, should a write out a fic for _To Trust a Beast_ (The same exact story as the one Gar & Comp. wrote) of its own? It would be exactly the same; it just wouldn't be as AU-ish. ^^


End file.
